Un veloz aliado
by dalekCAT
Summary: Qué pasaría si Flash lograra emendar las consecuencias de su viaje pero a un alto precio, que para salvar a todos tuviera que abandonarlos. Llegando a un nuevo sitio que proteger donde no es el único benefactor con habilidades. Un mal sumario puede implicar una buena historia…pero eso decide lo tu
1. Chapter 1

Buenos Días/ Buenas Tardes / Buenas noches a todos y todas

Bueno empiezo otro fic y tengo otro en camino solo que este me vino la idea y no me pude resistir. ATENCION: este FANFIC contiene Spoilers de ambas series si no queréis Spoilearos no lo leáis esta al final del capítulo 23 de Flash y el final del capítulo 1 de Supergirl.

Intentare publicar cada miércoles, si os gusta la historia y queréis ayudarme a mejorar cualquier review / comentario me haréis un favor.

Gracias por todo y disfrutad de la lectura

PD: Los personajes que salen son propiedad intelectual de DC comics lo único mío es la historia.

Crossover Flash ( central City) y Supergirl ( National City) Catco Worldwide Media

 ** _Prologo: Un Rayo de Esperanza_**

Barry corría desesperado hacia el vortex o directamente agujero negro que él había causado en su intento de salvar a su madre en el pasado. Se sentía responsable es más sabia que era responsable de todo ese embrollo. Si no lograba cerrarlo todos a los que quería o que a todos los que alguna vez le habían ayudado definitivamente serian sentenciados a muerte por su viaje al pasado..

\- Barry no lo puedes lograr tendrías que ir a una velocidad cuatro veces superior de cuando viajaste en el tiempo tu cuerpo no lo aguantara- advirtió Caitlin

\- Tengo que hacerlo- fue la respuesta de Barry- se lo debo a Eddie, a Joe, a Iris, a Oliver…a ti…a todos. No… oigo…en.

\- Barry el transmisor está fallando repite lo ultimo- dijo la doctora Snow

Barry sabia que algo estaba pasando pero en parte no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al saber que no oiría las quejas de de Cait por su comportamiento. Cada vez estaba más cerca del agujero y cada vez le costaba mas no introducirse por el.

Empezó a correr saltando por los diferentes objetos que se dirigían al centro del agujero y poco a poco se fue reduciendo hasta que por su propia inercia se empezó a cerrar.

Barry estaba exhausto sin poder evitar que al fin que el agujero negro le succionara hacia su adentro pidiendo perdón en sus adentros a sus amigos a su padre. Mientras caía dentro vio como el agujero se iba cerrando tras él.

Mientras caía veía el cielo, edificios, y al colisionar contra el suelo después de unos minutos personas que se acercaban curiosas. Había algo que no cuadraba se suponía que estaba dentro de un agujero negro donde la vida es inexistente por naturaleza. Algunas personas empezaban a sacar sus móviles para hacer una foto pero Flash en un último ímpetu salió corriendo unos segundos llegando hasta la parte exterior de la ciudad. Allí no pudo más y cayo rendido por el cansancio.

La ciudad de Central City había vuelto a ser salvada lo que la gente normal no sabía era a qué precio, des de los Laboratorios STAR Cisco y Caitlin hacían lo imposible para ubicar a su amigo Barry. Incluso Cisco había llamado a Felicity para que le ayudara pirateando algún que otro satélite para agilizar la búsqueda.

Joe y Iris aparecieron media hora más tarde preguntando qué había pasado pero al no ver a Barry por allí con su humor y personalidad característica sus preguntas quedaron en segundo lugar para preguntarse donde demonios estaba Barry Allen.

Las calles sin la protección de Flash poco a poco empezó aumentar los índices de criminalidad incluso ahora la policía pedía que volviera el misterioso justiciero el cual tiempo atrás querían cazar con una unidad especializada.

Ese mismo día en Catco Worldwide Media. Kara vio todo el espectáculo sin poder ayudar lo que más la intrigo es que dijeron que un hombre con un traje de los mas insólito por lo menos había logrado sobrevivir a la caída y aun más que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido.

Kara estuvo a punto de avisar a su primo para que la ayudara pero antes de ir impulsarse para ir a Metropolis decidió que no podía depender de su primo y si quería convertirse en una heroína tendría que afrontar los problemas ella sola.

Tras salir del trabajo fue a casa a descansar y gracias a su amigo y compañero de trabajo que le había ayudado pirateando el sistema de la policía de National City.

Días después de que el misterioso disfrazado cayera del cielo la policía no había logrado encontrarlo y eso que dispusieron de todos los medios que tenían.

Ese mismo día Kara recibió la visita de su hermanastra para decirle que la esperaban en el centro de mando de Departamento de Operaciones Extranormales. Allí Hank la recibió con su expresión seria aunque ella en el fondo sospechaba que solo era una fachada para evitar ser dañado.

\- ¿Que sabemos de ese nuevo fenómeno?- pregunto Hank

\- No lo sé, ¿qué cayó del cielo?- respondió Kara

\- ¿No es uno de los tuyos?- pregunto Hank molesto por el comportamiento de su nueva colaboradora.

Los días fueron pasando y solo un rumor entre las calles mencionaban que un borrón rojo detenía a los criminales en el acto. Una vez en medio de un atraco a un banco cuando llego la heroína vio como los atracadores levantaron sus armas para encontrarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estas se encontraban a los pies de la kriptoniana y una nota en su frente:

 _No te enfades conmigo por ir más rápido ;-)_

Kara no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa nota parecía que esa ciudad había alguien más cuidando de la ciudad, un borrón rojo el cual aun no sabía ni su nombre.


	2. Capitulo 1 Donde esta Barry Allen?

Hola a todos de nuevo.

Aquí os traigo es siguiente capítulo espero que os guste y cualquier cosa podéis en contacto conmigo ya sea con los reviews o por mensaje privado toda ayuda es poca. Gracias por leer y disfrutad

PD: Los personajes que salen son propiedad intelectual de DC comics lo único mío es la historia.

 ** _Capitulo 1 Donde esta Barry Allen?_**

En una semana después de la desaparición de Barry Allen la comisaria se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaban aunque como siempre estuvo allí nunca valoraron realmente al tener un cerebrito como él cerca.

Joe al principio les conto a los otros que quizás estaba fuera de la ciudad pero no tardo demasiados días en ir al jefe de policía para decirle la verdad o más bien una verdad a medias dado que no le iba a contar que Barry Allen era realmente el justiciero conocido como Flash solo menciono que pudo haber sido succionado al intentar encontrar como cerrar el agujero.

Ese mismo día Joe recibió a casa a los que en parte ya consideraba parte de su extraña familia, Caitlin y Cisco le habían ayudado mucho y mantenían el ánimo de encontrar a Barry.

Ahora era habitual verlos en su casa para intentarlo animar aunque sin mucho éxito dado que el genio de tal cosa no era otro que Barry , siempre Barry. Iris estaba de lo mas furiosa incluso la habían echado del trabajo por su comportamiento cuando critico el articulo de su director que acusaba a Flash como el principal criminal por haber abandonado la ciudad.

Incluso Oliver Queen y Felicity se pasaron por Central City para ver a sus amigos aunque Oliver había jurado que no volvería a ser Arrow Barry Allen aun era su amigo. Aunque le destrozo ver cómo estaban los amigos de Barry como dijo una vez Jonh una cosa era oírlo y otro verlo.

National City

Kara no entrego la nota a sus superiores por alguna razón estaba segura que ese misterioso rayo rojo no era una amenaza para la ciudad aun así aun tenía ganas que atraparle. No para llevarlo ante sus superiores si no para conocer alguien más como ella o como su primo, no sabía si era un kriptoniano pero lo que si era especial a su modo con sus propios superpoderes.

Con la ayuda de su amigo Winn lograron triangular lo que seguramente debía ser su punto de salida o al menos reducirlo a una cuadricula de edificios de cuatro por cuatro. Lo que fue una sorpresa es que ese punto de salida también incluía la el piso de Kara.

Winn bromeaba que si en ese barrio tenían una tarifa para gente con superpoderes. Mientras en su faena como ayudante cada vez sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo pero estar allí le permitía oír información que se quedaban tras las cámaras que la ayudaban a detener a ciertos criminales cuando la policía no sabía nada.

Barry Allen tuvo suerte de encontrar un trabajo como mensajero lo que le permitió alquilar un pequeño piso que para sobrevivir haría su cometido. Al principio quiso dejar a Flash en el armario pero no pudo resistirse al oír que una superheroina se dedicaba a limpiar las calles de criminales no pudo evitar la tentación de hacer salir a Flash.

Aunque tardo días en encontrarla se decido a detener atracadores y extorsionadores que lo más divertido era ver sus caras dado que no entendían como habían pasado de tener el control a estar atados y listos para ser entregados a la policía.

En un atraco a un banco al fin tuvieron su encuentro oyó que atracaban el banco más importante de la ciudad National city y el salió disparado para evitarlo lo que llevo un tiempo ubicar el lugar dado que al ser nuevo y al ir a tanta velocidad que se pasara unas cuantas manzanas era una posibilidad no habitual pero tampoco muy remota.

Al llegar vio como los atracadores alzaban sus armas contra a la justiciera lo cual hizo que los desarmara y las dejara a los pies de la justiciera sabiendo que esos maleantes desarmados no tenían ninguna posibilidad y si hiciera falta el ya acudiría en ayudarla, cuando estuvo a punto de irse cogió un posit amarillo de un bloque de posits de un estudiante que estaba en una terraza de la misma plaza donde había banco y escribió:

 _No te enfades conmigo por ir más rápido ;-)_

Y se lo pego en la frente, si se lo tomaba mal después ya miraría la forma de remediarlo pero el humor Allen ante todo.

Al verla sonreír salió corriendo hacia su apartamento. El trabajo de mensajero lo hacía corriendo lentamente lo cual no lo cansaba dado que según su punto de vista iba muy lento. Poco después fue a la biblioteca para poder conectarse a internet y mirar si encontraba alguna cosa que le sonara hasta que algo le llamo la atención.

 _Los Bancos son seguros?_

 _El otro dia la sede menor del GothamBANK fue atacado por un solo hombre mientras que la supuesta superheroina de la ciudad y ese extraño fenómeno que aun no se tienen imágenes se centraron en salvar el banco de National City es decir si no se introducen el dinero en el banco de la ciudad su dinero no esta seguro._

 _Lo más extraño es que el banco fue asaltado por un solo hombre que tras derribar el vigilante de seguridad rompió un cristal blindado y sacar al banquero antes que pudiera dar la alarma._

 _El guardia al recobrar el conocimiento empezó a disparar su arma contra el pecho del hombre cuyas balas parecían atrofiarse con el impacto contra su cuerpo. Por lo tanto es realmente seguro depositar nuestro dinero en un banco y no dentro de una de las nuevas cajas fuertes que ofrece compañías como LexCorp…_

A partir de allí dejo de interesarle pero ese supuesto metahumano le interesaba quizás era como su antiguo compañero de clase que había vuelto como un autentico hombre de acero.

Un sinfín de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente, como había sido machacado en el primer encuentro fue golpeado dejándolo en el peor estado de cualquier combate quizás el del gas fue peor pero ahora no podía evitar sonreír.

En ese momento casi sin darse cuenta se había marcado como objetivo detener a ese ladrón, aunque ahora sí que se sentía solo le hacía falta oír los comentarios de Cisco animándolo a ello y Caitlin advirtiéndolo de lo peligroso que era incluso aconsejándole que no lo hiciera.

Tampoco tenía los laboratorios STAR para poder encontrar al ladrón así que se fijo en las sedes menores con menor seguridad. Empezó a dirigirse a dichas sedes esperando el siguiente golpe.

Un Agradecimiento a eden de orion y a los anónimos que siguen esta historia

Hasta pronto


	3. Capitulo 2: Salvada por un borrón

**_Gracias por al espera entre tabajos , examenes y todo pense en dejar este fanfic._**

 ** _Puse la M por si alguna situacion hacia falta hacer mas esplicito o incluir lenguaje soez._**

 ** _gracias a los que seguis esta historia a partir de ahora espero poder publicar cada fin de semana seguramente les sabados_**

 ** _Capitulo 2: Salvada por un borrón_**

La ciudad de National City parecía confundida por el nuevo héroe, Kara había pedido ser la que investigara este nuevo fenómeno dado que todo el personal estaba tras la pista de Supergirl lo que no sabían era que la tenían delante de las narices.

Su jefa la señora Grant no quería perder la oportunidad el posible filón de ese otro fenómeno aunque solo cedió ante la petición de James Olsen. Lo que no supuso es que lo encontraría el antes.

Una mañana durante el descanso para tomar un café Winn y Kara hablaban en la azotea de cómo lograr atraer la atención de ese borrón rojo. Aunque Kara estaba segura que lo volverían a ver y que no eran una amenaza. Aunque por amenazas aun estaba los presos fugados de Fort Rozz que parecían estar más tranquilos de que lo que se podía esperar.

Al volver a la zona de oficinas encontraron una desagradable sorpresa. Un preso de Fort entro por uno de los ventanales rompiendo el cristal y al ver a Kara se lanzo hacia ella. Winn se puso entre los dos lo cual no tuvo otra consecuencia que los cogiera a los dos y saltara de nuevo a un edificio huyendo por las azoteas hasta llegar una gran explanada a las afueras de la ciudad.

En el centro de la ciudad denoto una gran sorpresa a ver alguien saltando entre tejados situados a grandes distancias con lo que parecía ser tener dos personas a las manos.

Barry los vio y no perdió el tiempo en volver a su apartamento para cambiarse y volver a la calle para seguirles la pista. No tardo mucho en verlo seguir saltando por allí. Y aun menos en recortar distancias cogiéndolos. Justo antes de ir sin revisar el terreno recordó lo que había dicho Oliver tenía que analizar el terreno antes de aparecer.

-Kara Zor-El si intentas nada tu mascota humana tendrán que recogerlo en pedazos- amenazo el preso fugado.

\- Kara, dale su merecido- dijo Winn mientras se acercaban los helicópteros de la prensa

-Eso Kara, "dame mi merecido" tus queridos humanos ya han llegado- se mofo el kriptionano- cuando acabe de calentar contigo iré a ver a tu primo para que me dé un reto de verdad.

Kara ahora se encontraba en un dilema que no pensó nunca que se encontraría los de Fort Rozz habían descubierto donde vivía y si ahora peleaba el mundo sabría que Supergirl era en realidad Kara Danvers.

\- Los otros siguen buscando en glaciales y instalaciones militares yo fui el único que te investigo y busco realmente tu identidad humana y donde vivías. Yo el gran Grodd- dijo Grodd- Le hare un favor a tu madre pronto la podrás ver en el infierno. Lucha o morid

En ese momento cargo hacia donde estaba Kara y Winn lo que nadie contaba es que un borrón rojo apareciera y los apartara dejándolos lejos sanos y salvos. Bribrando su rostro para que ninguno de los dos le reconociera

\- Quedaros aquí, yo voy a tratar con vuestro amigo- dijo Barry bajo la máscara vibrando sus cuerdas vocales haciéndole una voz irreconocible- Por cierto Soy Flash ni borrón, ni mancha , ni nada que le parezca.

\- Te matara-advirtió Kara

\- Tranquila me enfrentado a Metahumanos antes- dijo Flash antes de encarar al Grodd

Al llegar donde estaba Grodd este le miro con desprecio y se tenso mostrando sus poderosos músculos que parecían agrandarse y con cara de pocos amigos. Al final no pudo soportar y abrió la boca

\- Sucio insecto humano te voy hacer crujir todos los huesos y a sacarte tu corazón del pecho. Ninguna rata de esta miserable roca me va a robar mi venganza. Yo soy Grodd- grito Grodd furioso

\- Vaya parece que estas enfadado y eso de ¿sucio?- empezó a decir Flash mientras hacia el olerse- Estoy limpio, después los humanos somos mamíferos…repite conmigo Mamifero…y lo de sacarme el corazón creo que paso.

\- Te voy a matar.- sentencio Grodd mientras se lanzaba a la carga.

El kriptioniano lanzo un potente pero lento puñetazo que se enterró en el suelo levantando polvo y tierra. Mientras que Flash respondía con decenas de puñetazos rápidos que no parecían hacerle ningún efecto a su contrario.

Un helicóptero se acerco para tener mejores planos de la batalla lo que capto la atención de Grodd lo cual hizo le lanzara una roca de un tamaño considerable al helicóptero haciéndole saltar las hélices posteriores desequilibrando completamente el aparato y todos menos el piloto cayera a una caída donde la muerte estaba casi asegurada.

Barry no perdió ni un segundo para cogerlos antes que llegaran al suelo y dejarlos a salvo mientras veía que el piloto seguía atrapado en la cabina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se situó a su lado y lo saco de allí dejándolo junto a los otros.

Lo que no esperaba es que la mole que tenía como enemigo llegara hasta donde los que había salvado y lo esperaba para una vez llegara le estampara un potente puñetazo que lo hizo cruzar volando hasta a unos veinte metros de allí.

\- Au, eso me ha hecho daño- admitió suponiendo que como minimo tendría un par de costillas rotas.

Al ver que su rival se le acercaba peligrosamente empezó a correr a su alrededor para hacer el golpe supersónico no parecía ser de metal pero sus puñetazos no le hicieron nada de daño así que tenía que improvisar.

El alienígena pegaba sin éxito a los reflejos de velocidad de su rival sin poder evitar frustrarse y ponerse aun mas furioso sin poder pensar lo que le estaba por llegar algo que seguramente Caitlin Snow y su amigo Cisco Ramon se hubieran llevado la mano a la cabeza.

Al fin lanzo su puñetazo rápido lo que quedo con su mano rota y rival mirándolo aun mas furioso. Aun siendo rápido no pudo evitar su agarre lo que hizo que empezara a utilizar como un matillo golpeando el suelo. Al fin se canso y lo lanzo por los aires.

Una rápida figura lo cogió al vuelo y al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír y decir

\- Aunque no te lo creas estaba pensando en ti en este momento- dijo Barry

Supergirl le devolvió la sonrisa y lo llevo a una zona segura junto a Winn que los abordo alegremente

\- Tu quédate con el necesito que lo protejas-dijo Kara

\- Y tu sola contra esa mole- dijo Flash- no sé si lo has notado pero ese tío es duro como el acero

\- Yo también- dijo Supergirl antes de salir volando hacia su rival.

\- Al menos al fin podre arrancarte miembro por miembro y llevármelos como recuerdo para mostrárselo a tu primo. –dijo Grodd

Los dos alienígenas chocaron levantando una nube de polvo. Kara notaba que su fuerza no era tanta como la de su rival pero aun podía vencerlo por astucia aun no sabía cómo pero sabia como hacerlo.

Después de darse varios golpes mutuamente Kara notaba como sus fuerzas aun no estaban al nivel de su rival al menos no sin un grupo de apoyo el cual ahora no tenía el DOA no llegaría a tiempo como la última vez.

\- Parece que tu cuento de hadas se acaba aquí- dijo Grodd lamiéndose los labios disfrutando del momento.

Antes que el fugitivo pudiera hacer nada Supergirl noto como algo tiraba de ella algo rojo o más bien alguien vestido de rojo. Aun la velocidad pudo verle el rostro o lo que apenas mostraba la máscara que denotaba un dolor extremo.

Lejos de allí en el mismo centro de la ciudad paró en seco a una zona donde no había nadie cerca. Winn no podía creerse que el borrón rojo les hubiera salvado saber que tu compañera de trabajo es una superheroina ya era una locura pero que encima lo salvara el borrón rojo que se había presentado como Flash era otra.

Flash miro atrás con respiración alterada y su mano derecha en el costado. Sus costillas aun no estaban listas para tal velocidad y mucho menos cargando a dos personas.

\- Bueno , Flash, ¿me puedes responder algunas preguntas?-dijo Winn sacando su móvil para grabar la entrevista.

\- No- sentencio Flash

En ese momento Kara le clavo en la espalda un pequeño dardo de kriptonita que llevaba para neutralizar a los de Ford Rotz o como minimo debilitarlo

\- Au eso hace daño- se quejo Flash frotándose la zona

\- Lo siento quería comprobar una cosa- se disculpo supergirl aun mas confundida al ver que no era un Kriptionanio

\- Nos volveremos a ver-dijo Flash- hasta pronto

Tras eso Flash salió corriendo dejando atrás una estela con pequeños relámpagos. Ahora tenía que centrarse y empezar a pensar como podía vencer a esa mole que no podía detenerlo con la velocidad por lo tanto lo tendría que hacer a la antigua. Con su inteligencia.


	4. Capitulo 3 Haciendo amigos

Primero de todo disculparme por la demora en la publicación de capítulos la verdad he estado unos meses sin mucha inspiración y cuando tenia no tenía tiempo para escribir y así los días iban pasando.

Bueno espero que les guste este tercer capítulo y espero colgar el siguiente el fin de semana que viene.

Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Como siempre remarcar que los personajes de este escrito son en su mayoría por no decir al completo son propiedad intelectual de DC i las respectivas series de televisión The Flash y Supergirl

 **Capitulo 3 Haciendo amigos**

Kara le confesó a su hermana la pequeña gran ayuda del velocista escarlata. Alex sin duda tenía sus motivos para estar enfadada pero por otra parte estaba contenta que los tipos con tipos con superpoderes no fueran todos contra Supergirl.

Hank en cambió no tolero que se le ocultara la información y estuvo a punto de echar a las dos hermanas pero sabía que tanto la unidad como el control de esta tendría un efecto gravemente negativo.

\- No es kriptioniano- dijo Kara- le pinche con el dardo de Kriptonita y no noto nada

\- No puede ser humano, no- dijo Alex- no podemos hacer esas cosas como correr a esa velocidad y nadie tiene la tecnología de diseñar una ropa exoesqueleto que fuera tan móvil y permitiera correr a esa velocidad.

\- Ahora que lo dices…dijo…dijo algo, beta, no… meta, eso dijo que se había enfrentado antes contra metahumanos-dijo Kara que no le había dado más importancia a ese detalle

\- Puede ser un programa secreto del gobierno quizás?- sugirió Alex

\- No, no hay nada que se le parezca y no vinieron mas analistas a la zona cero- argumento Hank

\- Y si le preguntó a él…a Flash- clarifico Kara al ver las caras que ponían su hermana y su superior

\- Te dio su número quizás- se burlo Alex mientras le daba un golpe de codo amistoso a su "hermana"

\- No pero podemos usar a CATCO para lanzar un mensaje- sugirió Alex- la directora del periódico seguro que colabora con Supergirl

\- No me gustan los medios y no me gusta esa loca- dijo Hank

\- No está loca- defendió Kara- es muy …suya pero es Cat

\- De momento no haremos nada veremos cómo evoluciona la situación si es estrictamente necesario y solo entonces contactaremos con el- sentencio Hank.

En otra parte de la ciudad Barry Allen se curaba las heridas maldiciendo ser tan poco cuidadoso y no tener a Catlin ni a Cisco, en efecto Flash era mucho más cuando estaban como mínimo ese par a su lado curándole y ayudándole a superarse y venciendo a ese loco de Reverse Flash que no era otro que su admirado Harrison Wells que no era realmente Harrison Wells.

Al fin decidió dejar a Flash escondido un tiempo para recuperarse de sus heridas y pensar con calma una estrategia para vencer a ese tal Grood que aunque no fuera ese mono aterrador era por lo menos igual o más peligroso que ese simio.

Los meses fueron pasando y Barry logro encontrar un mejor trabajo en la ciudad pero se sentía mal dado que siempre que hubo problemas no podía hacer mucho por ayudar dado que al hacerlo hubiera delatado la identidad secreta de Flash.

La última gran cosa fue el incidente en National city cuando al parecer un loco quería destruir todo un centro comercial para matar a una persona. Por desgracia allí no pudo intervenir dado que estaba en la Starling city de esa dimensión lo que la encontró aburrida sin Arrow ni sus amigos. Conoció al Oliver Queen y los diferentes miembros del equipo Arrow pero allí eran completos desconocidos. Oliver Queen seguía siendo el alma de las fiestas y de las revistas de la prensa rosa, Diggle no solo había perdido a su hermano en la guerra si no que había perdido si no que le faltaba una pierna por la explosión de una mina en el vehiculo en el que iba. Felicity estaba encerrada en prisión por hakear el gobierno de Estados Unidos y un largo etceta en cada uno de sus excompañeros de lucha contra el crimen. Al verlo en las noticias pensó rápidamente en el que el mismo detuvo pero resulto ser otro. Al volver a la ciudd de national se encontró que le habían cambiado sus parcelas de mensajería.

El primer servicio no era otro que tenía que ir a Catco que resultaba ser la que tenia uno e los canales de televisión más vistos de la ciudad y el otro mensajero dimitió por lo que al parecer tenía una directora muy peculiar.

En el primer día que tenía que llevar un mensaje vio que la gente iba muy atareada o eso aparentaban y todos mostraban un rostro serio incluso enfadado. Bueno al final encontró alguien con quien parecía que no le iba a matar con la mirada.

\- Perdona la oficina de la directora Cat- pregunto Barry

\- Es allí, pero mejor espera que acabe su desayuno se pone muy …bueno mejor espera un poco y entras conmigo. Me llamo Kara Danvers- respondió la chica

\- Barry Allen- respondió este con su sonrisa habitual.

Esa tarde Hank se presento en el apartamento de las hermanas Danvers, lo cual eso era una autentica sorpresa dado que nunca había hecho una visita a domicilio.

\- Kara contacta esta noche con la loca del periódico…bueno con Cat- rectifico Hank- es posible que Grood intente comunicarse con tu tía y su banda en cualquier caso necesitaremos apoyo.

Esa noche a última hora Supergirl hizo su aparición en el balcón de Cat que se tomaba su copa de vino

-¿ Podemos hablar?- pregunto la Kriptioniana- puedo pedirle un favor?

-Eso es nuevo- admitió Cat sorprendida- de que se trata?

\- Quisiera que retransmitieras un mensaje para Flash- respondió Supergirl

\- ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?- aventuro la periodista buscando la noticia.

-No, no es nada de eso y no busque exclusivas donde no las hay- recrimino Supergirl algo molesta por la insinuación

\- Tenia que intentarlo al fin y al cabo soy periodista – dijo Cat – Esta bien esta vez seré tu mensajera pero a la próxima vez me darás algo a cambio, una noticia, una entrevista con el tipo de rojo…algo

\- Nos vemos Cat- se despido Supergirl antes de alzar otra vez el vuelo

Al dia siguiente durante toda la mañana en la cadena de Catco corrió un mensaje algo curioso: " Flash esta tarde ve donde nos conocimos. Supergirl

Barry no tardo en ir incluso llego temprano e hizo lo que una vez le dijo su amigo Oliver y analizo el terreno descubriendo varios tiradores escondidos cubriendo la plaza. El héroe de Central city los desarmo y los inmovilizo antes que ninguno de ellos pudiera dar la alarma.

En ese momento aterrizo Supergirl en el medio de la plaza mientras mantenía una mirada distraída en las nubes. Antes que cualquier pensamiento se fuera a formular en su mente noto como tiraban de ella y se movía a gran velocidad.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el velocista la había llevado a fuera de la ciudad

\- ¿A que ha venido eso?- pregunto Kara

Nos estaban esperando – respondió Flash- Alguien había puesto tiradores por toda la plaza a si que mejor irnos rápido

\- Tranquilo, eran amigos eran por si la cosa se torcía- explico Supergirl

\- Bueno y que querías?- pregunto Barry ansioso por saber el motivo de la reunión

\- Es por si no te diste cuneta ese tal Grood no era humano- explico Kara

-Estas de broma-pregunto Barry-¿ese tío era un alíen?

\- Bien yo tampoco son de por aquí- dijo Supergirl insegura aun sin creer que no supiera de la existencia de ella ni de su primo- ¿Conoces a Superman?

\- Si lo he visto alguna vez en la tele en Central…da igual- respondió Flash abatido al recordad a todos los que había dejado atrás- ¿Espera eres una Alien?

\- Kriptionana si no te importa – dijo Supergirl algo molesta que la compararan con el xenomorfo de la mítica saga de Alien

\- ¿Y todos son como tu?- preguntó Barrry entusiasmado al conocer a alguien de otro planeta como siempre leía en comics

\- No , también había morenas, pelirrojas…- empezó a burlarse Kara

\- No me refiero …espera¿ te estás quedando conmigo?- dijo Flash al darse cuenta que la heroína no podía ocultar mas la risa.

\- Ese tío …¿Grood es un kriptioniano también?- preguntó Flash

\- SI y necesitaré tu ayuda para derrotarle- afirmo Kara- ¿Algún consejo?

-Es muy fuerte pero lento, es más rápido de lo normal pero lento comparado conmigo pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo. Me rompí la mano la última vez que provee de hacer el golpe subsónico

\- ¿Golpe Subsónico?- pregunto Kara con cara de no entender nada.

\- Un golpe a alta velocidad, toda materia puede recibir daños a determinada velocidad, la última vez que lo hice con éxito derribe a un metahumano que podía convertirse en acero. – explico Barry

\- Podemos seguir hablándolo en la base y te presento a todo el equipo- dijo Kara imaginando que debían estar pensando sus amigos al no tener noticias suyas.

\- Tu guías- dijo Flash mientras la cogía

\- Mejor tu miras- dijo Supergirl al deshacer el agarre y cogerlo a él y emprender el vuelo

A una velocidad menos despreciable Supergirl llevo volando a Allen hasta la base donde fueron recibidos por una escuadra entera de soldados comandadas por Hank y Alex

Suerte que somos aliados no me imagino el comité de bienvenida para los enemigos- bromeo Barry para romper un poco el hielo.

Si fuera un enemigo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación- sentencio Hank

Al entrar Barry volvió a contar todo lo ocurrido lo que les llego a sorprender que todo lo ocurrido fue a consecuencia de sus actos explicando como la fisura donde caían objetos y edificios se cerró gracias a él dejándole atrapado en ese mundo.

Kara podía sentir empatía con él que en cierto modo no era de esa tierra no estaba en casa y lo peor es que ese tiempo había estado solo lo cual para ella eso ya había sido bastante penitencia.

Flash se encerró en un laboratorio que fue llamando a las hermanas Danvers a Kara le tomo muestras de piel o lo intento dado que no había utensilio para tomar dichas muestras.

Flash empezó a entrenar de nuevo para lograr un golpe más veloz que el que Cisco había apodado Subsónico.

Un mes después una noticia hizo que el DEO se quedara aterrado. Grood había capturado a un rehén y este no podía liberarse ese rehén era Barry Allen.


	5. Capitulo 4 Salvándose a uno mismo

Bueno espero que les guste este cuarto capítulo

Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

Como siempre remarcar que los personajes de este escrito son en su mayoría por no decir al completo son propiedad intelectual de DC i las respectivas series de televisión The Flash y Supergirl

PD: Gracias a Junior VB para comunicar que el capitulo se había subido correctamente espero que con este no pase.

deliriouz2468 Lo del golpe subsónico combinado Supergirl y Flah lo pensé pero pensé que Flash no podría cogerla sin que ella quisiera y mucho menos que no se diera cuenta y a la vez que correr cogiendo alguien tendría que llevar su desarrollo porque i cuando corres con algo en la mano ya hace que vayas más lento imagínate cargando a una persona, pero algo se hará.

Cualquier sugerencia compartidlo con la clase -)

 **Capitulo 4 Salvándose a uno mismo**

La noticia impacto el grupo seguramente Grood pensaba que "ese" Barry era el metahumano que había fastidiado su momento de gloria. Flash estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta pero Hank lo cogió antes de que hiciera una locura.

No estás listo para hacerle frente- dijo Hank

Pero tenemos que hacer algo- exclamo Barry

No podemos luchar contra el pero si distraerle lo suficiente para salvarte- aseguro Alex- eso ha sonado raro

¿Tienes alguna idea? –pregunto Kara

No me queda otra verdad- dijo Barry- si pudiera estar a dos sitios a la vez, espera soy idiota puedo hacerlo

De que hablas, yo propongo que consigamos mimetizarte y que alguien sea otro Flash para lograr rescatar a tu "yo" de aquí

¿Estar a dos sitios a la vez?- dijo Hank añadió mirando a su subordinada- me pregunto quien será el agente que se tendrá que mimetizar

Claro soy estúpido, estar a dos sitios a la vez- dijo Barry

No, hacer pasar alguien por ti- dijo Alex- ¿puedes estar a dos sitios a la vez?

Sí, bueno no, realmente no puedo pero tengo que engañarlo para que vea más de un Flash como hizo Reverse esa vez que casi lo capturamos-argumento Barry

¿Es un genio o un loco?- pregunto Kara sorprendida por ese comportamiento

Quizás las dos- soltó Alex

No, no es una locura, no puedo pelear contra él pero quizás pueda hacer que se fije en mi…en el pasado mi peor enemigo uso lo mismo contra mí y mis amigos…bueno… el caso es que si voy lo bastante rápido vera una copia de mi como si fuera un espejismo de velocidad-explico Flash recordando cuando casi capturan al asesino de su madre.

Genial, como lo hacemos- dijo Kara

Vamos- dijo Barry contento al encontrar una solución al menos temporal al problema de ese alíen

No vayas tan rápido, ¿cómo sabes que funcionara?… no me miréis así sabes que tu oponente no es humano- dijo Hank- no puedes deducir que caerá en la trampa guiándote por tu experiencia pasada

Me tiene a mi- dijo Kara, añadió al ver que el resto la miraban- me refiero que Grood es de Kripton como yo si me logra engañar a mí a él también podrá i mas que no se lo espera

Está bien- dijo Hank- Procede

Barry empezó a concentrarse no lo había hecho antes y poco a poco comenzó a definirse lo que parecía ser su hermano gemelo a su lado.

¿Y bien?- dijeron ambos Barrys

Es complicado, puedo asegurar que el verdadero es el de la izquierda pero el otro me está dando dolor de cabeza es como si lo fuera intermitentemente

Vamos a salvarme- dijo Flash antes de salir por la puerta

Sera mejor que llevemos una furgoneta revestida de plomo para poder poner al Barry Allen secuestrado.

Voy a seguirle- dijo Supergirl

Ahora vamos hacia allí- dijo Hank mientras que él y Alex salían de la sala

En otra parte de la ciudad Grood miraba al aterrado Barry Allen, preguntándose cómo podía ser que no intentara usar su velocidad para escapar y seguía comportándose como un simple humano.

\- Enséñame de lo que eres capaz gusano- le grito al aterrado Barry Allen

\- No sé a qué se refiere señor- respondió Barry temblando de miedo

\- ¿Donde está Supergirl?- pregunto Grood acercándose a escasos centímetros de el

\- No lo sé, espera,¿ me confunde con alguien que conoce a Supergirl?- dijo asombrado Barry

\- Hacerte el idiota no te salvara- dijo Grood mientras lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba con una sola mano y sin esfuerzo. Lanzándolo contra unos contenedores – Dímelo de una maldita vez

Barry no llego a la parte del impacto algo tremendamente rápido había podido cogerlo al vuelo. Al abrir los ojos vio como un enmascarado con un traje rojo lo tenía cogido por las axilas.

-¿ Quieres volver a probar?- pregunto Flash- la próxima vez que supuestamente me secuestres haz el favor de coger el correcto

\- No habrá próxima vez- dijo Grood antes de iniciar una carga que se vio interrumpida cuando vio algo que sus ojos no podían creer.

-¿Como sabes que soy yo?- Pregunto el Flash junto a Barry Allen

\- O quizás sea yo- añadió otro Flash que estaba delante de unos sacos de cemento.

\- O puede que yo- dijo otro que se acercaba

\- No importa os destruiré a todos- dijo Grood cargando contra el que tenia mas cerca que era el de los sacos de cemento

Al atravesarlo sin notar nada, ni huesos rotos ni sangre, ni músculos desgarrados se desequilibro con uno de los sacos de cemento y cayó al suelo. Rabioso por lo sucedido cargo contra todos los Flash que pudo "coger" dado que solo lograba atravesarlos como si fueran simples hologramas

\- Me estás haciendo que tenga dolor de cabeza- grito furioso empezando a lanzar rayos por los ojos.

\- Eso yo lo llamo resaca - añadió Flash

Mientras que Grood seguía atacando a mas reflejos de velocidad el verdadero Flash se llevo a Barry hacia el exterior donde le esperaba Supergirl y el resto del equipo del DEO

\- Escúchame Barry tienes que llevarte a Irish lo más lejos que puedas- recomendó Flash

\- Como sabes que Irish…- empezó a decir Barry Allen

\- Te lo podría contar pero pronto nuestro "amigo" se dara cuenta que le estamos dando plantón, Supergirl puedes llevarlo volando?- Pregunto Flash

\- Hasta su casa luego que huyan en coche- sentencio Supergirl- no lo subestimes

\- Nos tiene a nosotros- dijo Alex poniendo una mano en su hombro

Al entrar Grood parecía que ya se había cansado de luchar contra los espejismos, al ver entrar todo el grupo cargo contra Alex, esta no tuvo capacidad de reacción por suerte Flash la saco de la trayectoria de la mole que sin poder frenar a tiempo abrió un boquete en la pared.

Diferentes de los agentes del DEO empezaron a disparar sus balas de kriptonita para someter a ese ser.

Grood empezaba a debilitarse cuando uno de los agentes iba a esposarlo con unas esposas especiales reforzadas con kriptonita un rayo rojo le abrió el pecho haciéndole caer muerto al acto.

El resto de agentes miraron a su compañero antes de empezar a disparar poseídos por la ira pero sin ningún efecto. Non y su escuadrón ya habían llegado.

Este era tu gran plan, nosotros ya sabíamos quién era Supergirl, solo evitamos llamar la atención hasta el momento clave- dijo Non mientras se acercaba al debilitado Kriptioniano

Libérame y luchare a tu lado, serviré a vuestra causa- dijo este mientras con dificultad miraba a Non

Yo te libero-dijo Non mientras le clavaba un cuchillo de kriptonita en el cuello haciendo que este pereciera al momento

Flash se quedo sin saber que hacer su prioridad era proteger a los del DEO pero al parecer esos tipos parecían ser un grupo con las mismas habilidades que Supergirl.

Pareces confundido humano- dijo Non con voz arrogante

Te acabas de cargar a un posible aliado lo más suave es confundido pero creo que la palabra exacta es que me pareces un demente

Flash vigila son kriptionianos y son de lo más peligrosos- advirtió Alex mientras pensaba en su "hermana " para que llegara lo más pronto posible

Hazles caso- dijo Non- Hoy estáis de suerte y somos generosos, hemos saldado la deuda que teníamos con este irresponsable por eso os permitiré iros.

Flash no tardo en coger a los agentes del DEO para llevarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

a sus vehículos.

Al volver a la base se encontraron con Kara que al oír que volvían a la base había vuelto directamente.

\- ¿Estáis bien?- pregunto abrazando a su hermana y posteriormente a Hank a este quería mantener la compostura y la distancia entre superior y subordinado pero le fue imposible.

\- Te ayudare a volver a tu mundo- dijo Kara

\- Pero antes pasaremos cuentas con ese tal Non- sentenció Flash


End file.
